


Backsliding

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [359]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What's got you so upset?  What did you and Davie unearth today?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 September 2016  
> Word Count: 382  
> Prompt: step  
> Summary: "What's got you so upset? What did you and Davie unearth today?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one took a lot of out of me to write. I really struggled with it, partially because I was having a really hard time writing in general today, and partially because the muses just could not settle on how to do it. This started out first person POV from Simone, then partway through switched to third person POV, so I had to go back and adjust. I'm not terribly sure that this is very cohesive because of that, but that just means I can refine it more down the line, right?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Slipping into the warrior pose, she can feel her heartbeat slowing further. Today's session with Davie was… _trying_ to say the least. Just the memory starts to erode the calm that she grasps so tenuously.

"You're forcing it."

Ann's voice comes from behind her, but she ignores it as she stands upright again. Another deep breath or two pushes away the nagging thoughts as she returns to the warrior pose. Eyes closed against the easy distraction of trees gently swaying in the wind, she tries again to find that source of inner peace. But it remains as elusive today as it ever has been. She growls softly as she stands and then rolls up her mat and stows it in its bag. Sitting at the table, she doesn't meet Ann's gaze, but can feel it heavy on her skin.

"Stop it," she mutters, reaching for her water bottle.

"Stop what?"

When she glances at Ann, she can see the small smirk tugging at the older woman's lips. "You're as much of a pain in the ass as the men in this household."

"Which you only trot out when they're right about something. So what am I right about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's a lie. I thought we were past that sort of thing, Simone." When she says nothing else, Ann takes off her reading glasses to study her face. "What's got you so upset? What did you and Davie unearth today?"

This time, when Simone remains silent, Ann gets up and moves to the seat next to her. At the slightest touch of Ann's hand to her shoulder, Simone falls against Ann's chest with tears in her eyes. Ann automatically begins to soothe her, knowing this particular style of emotional outburst well. She lets Simone cry, offering the strength that is needed.

"Sorry," Simone finally mutters as she pulls back. "I'm just feeling frustrated, I guess."

Ann smiles and offers her a napkin to wipe her eyes. "I see that. What's got you so frustrated?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Is that okay?"

"Is it going to be an issue with you sleeping tonight?" When Simone shrugs, she nods. "Then I'll make sure to bring a book with me tonight. I have a feeling sleep won't be your friend."


End file.
